Zombie
by Natalieg2
Summary: A dead girl wakes up and finds herself alive. She finds herself in Zim's class. NOT a Zim and Jack romance.
1. Waking Up

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

_Ugh… My eyes What the? _… I looked around. _I can… I can see? I can breathe? How is this possible? I-I died! I died in a plane crash! I can remember it was 1956... I was killed by Jackson Membrane… I stood and stared about my surroundings. I was next to were my grave was. I looked at my hands… There was nothing but bone and dried blood. I had my wedding dress on, it was torn and a bit dusty. I had my velvet buckle shoes on. My father had given those to me before I left on the trip to go marry Phillip. Oh, how I hated that man. I needed to find a looking glass to see how I looked. I must find a disguise to live among the humans. To blend in._

_THE NEXT DAY_

_I found out that the humans today still have school, this new day and age. And everyone has color TV! They must make more cash now. I was walking to school and saw a few people stare at me. I guess my disguise wasn't that brilliant. I had a wig with blonde hair, like I used to have before it rotted away. I fabricated skin out of bologna. My eyes were made of glass eyes I found behind of a optical store. The fit in my sockets quite nicely. I glued on fake eyelashes. My clothes were sewn by me, a blue knee high dress that was tight on me. I had made myself curvy, and pretty so I might not be mistaken for a dead person. I arrived at the high school. I believe I was a sophomore. I walked into the school and smiled._

_The smell… It was delicious. The humans, they smelled absolutely tasty! I wanted to eat people. Eat them all! I wasn't just a dead person, I was a zombie. I felt terrible, I wanted to kill people. I wanted to eat their organs. Every single last one of them smelled wonderful… except for one… He was green and had black hair. He smelled nothing like a human. No blood, no brain, no eyes… He must be a zombie too! I decided to sit next to him. So I wouldn't be tempted to kill anybody. For now._

"_Hello, my name is Natalie. what's yours?"_

_He looked shocked that I was being nice to him and said "Uh… Zim"_

"_Can you tell I'm different? By the way I smell?"_

"_You smell of filthy human meat, bologna."_

"_Aren't you a human?" I was going to find out if he was something like me!!!_

"_YES, NORMAL NORMAL!!" He yelled nervously. He was not normal, though. He didn't smell delicious, he had to be strange. But what was so strange about him?_


	2. Eating

**I don't own anything.**

**Really. I don't. Except for Natalie, I made her, but the rest, Nope, Not mine.**

**I suddenly spotted a kid on the far end of the classroom. His hair was shaped just as Jackson's was… His face… His glasses… He was the spitting image of Jackson. Jackson killed me, and if that boy is related to him, I am going to kill him. I walked over to him. The stench! So delectably irresistible. My teeth began to get pointy. I was suddenly starving. His brain was huge. And juicy… That was the last straw. I grabbed him and he screamed. I carried him out of the room and into a janitor closet. I looked him in the eye and said, "WHAT WAS YOUR GRAND FATHER'S NAME?!" **

"**Ja- Jack-Jackson! His name was Ja-"**

"**Where did he Die?" I demanded.**

"**On a plane in the 50's. Why are you asking me?"**

"**You Grandfather killed me! I was flying on the plane and he stabbed me in the head!"**

**He was shocked, "So it was you… Wait a minute… YOUR NOT DEAD!"**

**I looked at him quizzically and then I smelled his delicious human body, " Look, kid, I am a zombie. A ZOMBIE!!! Your going to be my first victim!"**

**He screamed. I heard footsteps. Somebody turned the knob. I turned to the kid and started "kissing" him. The person at the door saw us and shut the door quickly. The boy I had been kissing looked at me in shock. I bit off his lower lip. It was so tasty… I wanted to eat more. I started kissing him again and this time I bit his cheek and his ear off. And his arm. And his left led. Scrumptious.. He tried to scream. He couldn't. I left him there, and returned to class.**

**` I walked into class. Alone. I sat by Zim.**

**He looked puzzled. "Where is the Dib?"**

**I guess Dib was his name. "I left him in a closet. Whatever was left of him, anyway"**

**Zim looked at me in shock. He saw the blood on my dress and face. "What did you do to Dib stink?"**

**I grinned, showing my blood stained teeth, "I ate him."**


	3. Telling

I don't own anything!!! (But my made up peoples)

At first, Zim looked a little scared. But then he grinned, too. His teeth… they looked like fangs. He must be a zombie!

"So, Natalie… You're not human, are you?" He asked.

"No. I'm not. And neither are you! I'm the same twisted thing you are."

"So your irken too?" He looked excited.

"No… I'm not irken… I'm a zombie… aren't you?" I was confused.

"No! Stay away from my blood candies!!!" He screamed.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the closet where Dib was.

"THIS is what I did to Dib! Because he was HUMAN. YOU are not human, and you don't smell like food." I yelled at him.

He looked overjoyed when he saw the Dib corpse. "You did this to him? Your incredible! But why Dib?"

"His grandpa killed me. AND he had the biggest head." I said proudly.

"Wait… I don't smell delicious? Why not?" he demanded.

"BECAUSE your not human, your arkin or whatever it's called. Why don't you stop by my place after school?" I suggested.

"Where is it?"

"Next to that green and purple house with the I LOVE EARTH sign in front."

"Hey, that's my house!" He declared.

"Great, I'll meet you at the grave yard."

I walked out of the closet, but not before chomping off Dib's other leg. Zim fainted as I did so. Sigh. The leg was not as fresh, but still tasty. I picked Zim up and carried him to the class room. Ms. Disgusted looked at me and said "Class Dismissed!" I turned around and walked out of the class full of snacks.


	4. Jack

I was waiting at my grave. I heard footsteps. I spun around to find Dib, back from the dead. Figures. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to school. I didn't know what to do, so I called the person anybody would: Jack Spicer. I phoned him with a bit of technology I found at his place that lets me contact him when ever. "Jack! Jack, come save me!" There was silence on the other line.

"JACK!"

His reply was "Your dead, are you ok?"

Jack had always been smart. "No! I need you! Come on! I'm on Invader Zim, going to the skool."

"Be right there." *click*

I saw one of his robots come out of the sky. Jack landed next to me and picked me up. Dib spun around and sprouted new legs and everything I had bitten off. "Wow, what happened to Dib?" Jack asked. "I'll tell you later" Jack smelled delicious. Was he human? I don't know… He seemed human. Jack punched Dib in the face, breaking his glasses. Then I saw Zim running our way. He saw Jack and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked angry. He ran at Jack and sprouted spider legs of metal out of his backpack. Jack looked terrified. "Put Natalie down, human. She's MINE." I'm Zim's? No, I'm Jack's! I stood up and said " I am NOT yours! I am JACK'S!" Jack smiled. Zim's face went blank, and he walked away. "Zim! Wait, I didn't mean…" He was already gone.

Jack picked me up and kissed me, but I slapped him away, I didn't want to hurt him. Jack frowned. "What was that for?" I sighed. "I need to talk to you." I told him the whole story. "I'm sorry, Jack, I can't be with you. Your human, and I'm a Zombie. I can't control myself. I need to eat humans." A tear ran down Jack's face. "Don't ever forget me, Natalie. I love you" With that, He flew away.

I started to cry. I couldn't. I didn't have eyes. I took off my disguise and lied in my grave, hoping I could be dead, hoping. I looked at myself in a looking glass I found in a dumpster. I had no eyes, yet I could see. I had no nose, yet I could smell. I was pretty as a skeleton corpse thingy. I had a tattered dress on and.., Eyelashes? I don't know how.

I love Jack, and we can only be together if I kill him.


	5. Lovely

UGHNESSSS!

ZIM POV

I hate that Jack man. I hate him so. He DARE lay a hand on NATALIE!!! Wait a minute, why do I care? Because I love her? NO!! ZIM LOVES NO ONE EXCEPT FOR ZIM!!! But why have I been feeling so strange? She is a ZOMBIE! MY BLOOD CANDIES ARE IN GRAVE DANGER! Even so… I must protect myself from her by being her friend, so she does not kill me. Yes… GIR! That incompetent machine! He was singing "Zimmy loves Natalie" To the tune of the doom song. He was right.

JACK POV

My fiancé was a Zombie who was addicted to human flesh??? Any other guy would run and scream. I still love her. So much… "WUYA! WHERE ARE ALL THE PUDDING CUPS???" I yelled at the freaking ghost. I bet SHE ate them! STUPID WUYA! She floated in the room. "Shut up, you fool! You ate them all like the pig you truly are!" What a HAG!

Dib POV

What did that girl do to me? WHAT??? I feel funny… EVERYONE SMELLS DELICOUS!

Natalie POV

My heart was shattered. I heard footsteps. It was Zim. "I noticed you don't have a place to live. Would you like to stay at my base?" I scowled at him. "I hate you. And I'm not yours."

Zim POV

Why did she say such things?

I thought…


End file.
